


Dance-Party

by Alien_Boy



Series: The Doctor dances [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, dancing is just mentioned, dancing is not described in detail, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Boy/pseuds/Alien_Boy
Summary: ~The Doctor can dance. Very well actually - and in his newest Regeneration even better.~When the TARDIS brings the Doctor and Rose right into a dance-party in a dance school the emotions strike.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Doctor dances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763068
Kudos: 6





	Dance-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and I do not make any money with this.
> 
> Please note that english is not my mother tongue so please apologise any mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Thank you Cheshire_Soul for proofreading this :)

Currently they were on a dance-party in a dance school in the middle of London. The TARDIS presumably felt that this was the best place to “cool down” after their encounter with the, as it turned out, very aggressive and dangerous offshoot of the Nargle race which they had barely escaped and survived.  
The night was hot and sultry and the atmosphere was high and so were the emotions.

»Doctor, dance with me!« came it suddenly from Rose.

»It's my pleasure my fair Lady« the Doctor said jestly but with with something else in his undertone that she couldn’t identify. He took her hand in his and together they swayed to the beat of the music, lost in the eyes of each other. For once they were just one couple between all the others. So meaningful but so trivial at the same time. You could feel the love flare around them. The song ended and heavily breathing they parted.

„That“, said Rose smiling, „we have to do again sometime.“

The Doctor just grinned and nodded. Then his face got more serious. „There's something else we should do more often.“ and with that he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Roses’.


End file.
